


Purification

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chipped Adora, Chipped Catra, F/F, Illusions, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: AU// Se lleva a cabo en el 5x05 de She-Ra: Adora no consigue que Catra recapacite y termina siendo capturada por Horde Prime que ya tenía planes.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	Purification

Todo salió mal.

La misión era sencilla: Rescatar a Catra.

Después de una larga pelea, Adora creyó que Catra finalmente había recuperado el control de su cuerpo a manos de Horde Prime.

Entonces, Horde Prime reafirmo el control sobre la joven felina haciendo que lucharan nuevamente hasta que Adora finalmente cayó después de un buen puñetazo en el dorso. Cuando intento levantarse varios clones la sometieron y la esposaron.

Adora no paraba de forcejear contra sus captores.

—No te preocupes Adora —Dijo Catra con una sonrisa tranquila. Los ojos de Catra fueron completamente verdes y carentes de cualquier sentido propio siendo manipulados constantemente— Pronto conocerás la luz de Horde Prime.

Los pasillos dentro de la nave eran grandes y largos así que no podía salir corriendo y ocultarse ya que la encontrarían rápidamente.

—Catra, escúchame! —Intentó suplicar la joven princesa, pero no recibió ningún reconocimiento de la felina que solo se dedicaba a caminar.

Adora estaba preocupada por sus amigos, no ha sabido nada de ellos desde que se interrumpió la conexión y temía que hubieran sido capturados o peor aún: Muertos.

—Oh Adora —Un clon de su lado habló. Adora rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Horde Prime comunicándose a través de el—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por banalidades, ayúdame a transmitir el mensaje de paz y permite que mi luz sea llevada a cabo.

Adora lo miró con odio

—¡Nunca!

El clon sonríe ante su negatividad. Es como Catra lo dijo, los Etherianos se dejaban llevar por sus emociones así que solo era cuestión de quebrarlos y luego reformarlos a su imagen.

* * *

Adora miró el pozo que estaba en sus pies que estaba llenó de una sustancia verde y desconocida.

—No hay oscuridad que Horde Prime pueda erradicar.

Adora entró en pánico cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio para sumergirse en aquel liquido verde. Intentó salir a tomar aíre, pero algo la presionaba para permanecer atrapada en esa sustancia. La sensación de ardor por todo su cuerpo apareció y su garganta dejó de gritar.

Trató de luchar, pero sentía como poco a poco sus extremidades dejaban de responderle hasta que finalmente se quedó inmóvil.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con lagrimas en ellos mientras pensaba en sus amigos. Quería creer que Glimmer y Bow en cualquier momento llegarían a través de la puerta socorriendo a su auxilio y sin embargo, la ayuda nunca llegó.

La sensación de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo se sentía horrible.

Alguien le sujeto la mano dándole paz. Es una mano suave y que reconocía a la perfección, y se aferró a ella que la ayudaba a resurgir a la superficie olvidando cualquier sensación de dolor y electricidad.

**Ya no sentía el dolor.**

—Adora~

Una voz suave y aterciopelada la llamó. Es la misma que la mantenía despierta en las noches en sus días de cadetes cuando cotilleaban y hablaban de sus secretos sin ser atrapadas.

—¿C-Catra? —Preguntó con miedo. No quería abrir los ojos ya que tenía miedo de que la sensación suave y cálida desapareciera dejándola nuevamente sola como años atrás. Quería estar con ella sin importar qué ocurriese.

—Vamos nena, abre los ojos para mi —Dice—. Quiero ver tus hermosos ojos azules.

Niega con la cabeza —No puedo.

—Claro que puedes nena. Solo tienes abrir esos lindos parpados. —Susurró.

Adora tomó una larga inhalación y con cierto temor abrió los ojos siendo recibida con la visión de Catra a su lado mirándola con cierta curiosidad, pero a la vez con compresión. Sus ojos heterocromáticos estaban llenos de calidez haciendo que cualquier rastro de temor de marchara por completo.

**No sentía miedo.**

Su cabeza le dolía —¿Q-Que pasó? —Pregunta. Lo único que recuerda es estar en la nave de Horde Prime donde la sumergieron en una sustancia verde que le quemaba por dentro.

—Tuviste una pesadilla —Responde Catra.

Adora se dio cuenta de que ambas mujeres estaban acostadas en una cama matrimonial que se sentía suave al tacto. Al parecer estaban dentro de Brightmoon.

—¿Pesadilla? —Pregunta, se siente confundida. La pesadilla se sintió muy real. Iba a preguntar otra cosa hasta que sintió como unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura siendo atraída al pecho de Catra.

—Si ¿Sigues soñando con lo de Horde Prime? Vamos nena que eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo —Ronroneó—. No nos puede lastimar ahora.

Adora sonrió ante eso y se relajó en los brazos fuertes escuchando el ronroneo de la magicat.

**No sentía preocupaciones.**

* * *

Horde Prime miró como Catra ayudaba a Adora levantarse del pozo.

—¡Mis hermanos! Denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva hermana, Adora.

Los vítores del resto de los clones no se hicieron esperar y celebraron el hecho de que tenían una nueva hermana.

Adora resurgió del pozo con ayuda de Catra que sostenía el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos mientras esta se aferraba al cuello de la felina. El rostro de Catra tenía una gran sonrisa al ver los ojos completamente verdes de Adora.

—Llevaremos la luz de Horde Prime a toda Etheria. —Le susurró la felina en su oído.

Adora se movió un poco en sus brazos.

—Larga vida a nuestro hermano mayor. —Respondió 

* * *

—¿Lista para ir a ver a los niños? —Preguntó Catra con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama— Ya deben estar despiertos.

Adora no respondió. No recordaba tener hijos.

—Vamos Adora, no me digas que con cargarlos 9 meses hizo que te lesionaras el cerebro y se te haya olvidado —se burló—. Vamos —le extiende la mano.

Adora recordó a sus pequeños hijos que eran la mezcla perfecta de ella y Catra.

—Vamos —Dijo tomando la mano de Catra.

**Solo sentía felicidad.**

**No quería irse.**

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter :D @Rymwho


End file.
